The Imperial Walkers
The Imperial Walkers is the Two Hundred Twenty Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 11, 2018. Synopsis Tom, Jerry and the others meets the Battleship Yamato Crew that opposes the Galactic Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins with the Mil-Looney-Um Party during Eggman Day. Prologue= In Eggman Day, every Cartoon Character including Tom and Jerry celebrated Eggman Day. Tom, Jerry, Nibbles and the Looney Tunes then say grace at the table and prepare to eat a turkey and most of the food. During the Eggman Day, the Toshiya, Paul Gekko and Yuki Buxaplenty becomes infamous overnight for the finishing every Gundam Game. |-|Great G Gundam Concert= On 40 days of Christmas, Eggman issued an order of the arrival of the Mobile Fighter G Gundam Concert crew including Sumashu in order for Santa Roselia to arrive and give each member of the army a Christmas Present as a immediate assignment. While struggling to find a perfect decoration of the Mobile Fighter G Gundam Concert, Toshiya sings the Tonight We Search song as a term of having a plan. Logging into the OASIS, Snibal66 chose the Puzzle and Dragons Cross Episodes 1 through 51 to explore the world of the Dragon Callers and finally found the perfect decoration: Destroyer Dragon, Apocalypse. |-|Great Adventure of the Dragon= After Success on getting the Destroyer Dragon, Apocalypse they logged out to find their Destroyer Dragon, Apocalypse delivered as a prize for winning the Puzzles and Dragons game. Yusaku took over Kolter's food truck. He was having trouble with cooking food, and was warned his frustrating look could turn away customers. Yusaku noticed Aoi was present, and replied he took over the culinary business while the owner was gone. Aoi wished to thank Yusaku for finding her when she was unconscious, and didn't have the chance to do so earlier. Yusaku believed anyone would've done the same. She asked for some coffee and hot dog, and doubted Yusaku would get any more customers that day. Shoichi Kusanagi went to see his brother at a resort, where Jin was recovering. Shoichi noted Jin was traumatized by the incident, and with the news of Knights of Hanoi's defeat, Jin's doctor believed his patient calmed down and was improving mentally. Shoichi sat by a table with Jin, and asked if he could come to live with his brother at the food stand. Jin gasped, as the Destroyer Dragon, Apocalypse and Paul Gekko came to the resort and went towards Jin as Apocalypse breaks the roof. Shoichi was startled, and tried to push the Paul Gekko, but failed as Apocalypse killed and eaten Shoichi as it tore it's body into pieces like a doll and Paul Gekko kidnaps Jin. Yusaku tries to call Shoichi but there is no response. Yusaku reached the resort, only to find Shoichi's arm soaked in blood. |-|Battle of VRAINS= On 12 days before Christmas, Paul Gekko was still playing his Star Wars Commander game on his cellphone but got a call from Playmaker. Playmaker challenged Paul Gekko to a Duel in Link Vrains which he accepted. Logged in as Mega Man, Paul Gekko managed to win the Duel by using the Exodia the Forbidden One cards. After the duel and logging out, Paul Gekko finds Yusaku/Playmaker dead due to the the bite marks of the Destroyer Dragon, Apocalypse. Meanwhile Toshiya Gekko was playing Kung Fu Do Game on his cellphone and getting the call from his friends on decorating the concert like stadium which he agreed. Meanwhile, at the North Pole, Santa Roselia encounters Akira Zaizen who knows what happened to Yasaku. Akira is concerned about the Galactic Eggman Empire that was enslaving the Multiverse, but Roselia replies that the great history of Christmas is from Jesus Christ. |-|Christmas Eve= On Christmas Eve, with the preparations of the Mobile Fighter G Gundam Concert complete, Santa Roselia arrives along with the Mobile Fighter G Gundam Concert crew, a group of rock stars and the Eggman Empire celebrates the Eggman Day. As the AT-ATs and AT-ACTs ever delivered many presents to many boys and children along with Santa Roselia, the multiverse was given the Spirit of Christmas. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *Confidants **Shoichi **Yusaku *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma **Go Onizuka **Naoki Shima *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight **Queen *Others **Santa Roselia *New Characters **Heroes ***Tom ***Jerry ***Nibbles ***Spike ***Tyke ***Bugs ***Daffy ***Speedy Gonzales ***Wile E. Coyote ***Road Runner ***Porky ***Sylvester ***Tweety ***Granny ***Hector ***Lola ***Foghorn Leghorn ***Pink Panther ***Taz ***Witch Hazel **Galactic Eggman Empire ***Yosemite Sam ***Elmer Fudd ***Tyr'ahnee ***Marvin the Martian **Confidants ***Takeru Homura **Cyberse ***Frog ***Pigeon Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon